Radiopharmaceutical agent development is the research and service commitment of the Radiopharm. Chem. Section. Currently, 218FDG is prepared for patient studies each Tues., Wed. & Thurs. for all Institutes which are active in PET. Moreover, two new Pharmaceuticals are in various testing stages. H2016 is approved for human use as a cerebral blood flow monitor. The IND on this is nearing completion 13NH3 is a potassium analogue in myocardial imagin and the chemical development has been completed. 18F- Cyclofoxy, and opiate receptor agent is currently 99% radiochemically pure and of sufficient specific activity for studies in patients, however, chemical purity is still a question. The anticipation is to identify an unknown species which occasionally is detected in the final product prior to IND submission and development of automated procedures. An additional product of indium-111 monoclonal antibody is nearing completion. It is in the last stages of general safety testing. Developments in this area of chemistry should continue at a more pronounced pace once the construction and building renovations are completed hopefully, December, 1986.